<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Romancing the Shepard by AlyssAlenko</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28025019">Romancing the Shepard</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlyssAlenko/pseuds/AlyssAlenko'>AlyssAlenko</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>A little bit of Shenko Paradise [51]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Mass Effect Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bathtub Sex, Birthday Sex, Birthday Smut, Caring, Cowgirl Position, Desire, Domestic, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Forgetfulness, Love, Massage, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Relaxation, Romance, Romantic Gestures, Sexual Content, Shameless Smut, Smut, Teasing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 22:34:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,593</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28025019</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlyssAlenko/pseuds/AlyssAlenko</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Alyss comes home from long day of dealing with the Council to find a lovely surprise awaits her--only she has forgotten what day it is...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kaidan Alenko/Female Shepard</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>A little bit of Shenko Paradise [51]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/571231</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Romancing the Shepard</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This was written for the Prompt: In a bathtub, which I hijacked to be my birthday smut to myself...which was only a month late...</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Candles lined a rose petal path leading further into the darkened apartment, soft jazz music floating the air. She smiled as she stepped out of her shoes, silently following the path laid out for her, unable to believe the trouble Kaidan had gone to for her. She followed the petals further in, the path leading her into the bathroom where Kaidan was kneeling next to the clawfoot tub, one hand over the side as white bubbles rose up, visible over the edge. He straightened, wiping his hands on a nearby towel, muscles flexing as Alyss leaned against the doorframe and bit her lower lip, twirling a lock of black hair around her figure as her eyes roamed over him, stopping at his ass. She nearly swooned as Kaidan turned, readjusting his rolled up sleeves and looking like he'd stepped off the cover of one of her romance novels. He wore a button-up shirt with only half the buttons done up, his dog tags visible from the open collar and the flickering candlelight glinting off his skin, bathing him in an almost ethereal glow--he was absolutely beautiful.</p><p>"A girl could get used to coming home to this." She teased, using her fingertips to push off the wall.</p><p>Kaidan chuckled, coming to meet her half way, pressing a kiss to her red lips. Alyss ran a hand over the sculpted muscles of his chest as she deepened the kiss, fingers curling around the chain of his dog tags. She melted against him, every inch of her body pressed against his as she reached up and cupped the back of his neck, her hand winding into his dark curls and bringing his lips back down to hers, the fingers of her other hand dipping below his waistband and making him groan. Pulling away reluctantly, he rested his forehead against hers, eyes fluttering closed as a smirk pulled at the corners of Alyss' mouth, her heart palpitating in her chest as he brought his hand up to cup her cheek, gently running his thumb along her jawline.</p><p>Kaidan pressed a kiss to the tip of her nose. "I wanted you to be able to relax when you got home, especially today of all days."</p><p>Alyss cocked her head to the side. "Why is today special?"</p><p>"You're not serious..." He gaped at her for a moment. "Al, my love, it's your birthday."</p><p>Alyss pulled back, shaking her head as she pulled up her omnitool--that couldn't be right. "There's no way I forgot my own birthd--"</p><p>April 11th glared up at her from the timestamp at the bottom of the screen making her start laughing hysterically--she would've sunk to the floor had she not still been wrapped in Kaidan's strong arms.</p><p>It was official; she needed a vacation. A moment's peace from the Council and all the headaches that came with them. Thank God she had Kaidan to come home to, who knew just how to make her forget the stress of the day. He rubbed soothing circles onto her back before stepping back, hands moving to the buttons on her shirt and with practiced ease he undid it, moving from one to the next, tan skin peeking through little by little until the last button popped free and he slipped the shirt off her shoulders. She bit her lower lip as his eyes raked up and down her body, the exposed skin garnering his appreciation. His arm and chest muscles rippled slightly, hands caressing her sides, as he hooked his fingers into the waistband of her pants and tugged them down her legs, the fabric pooling around her ankles.</p><p>He held out his hand to her, and she took it to steady herself as she stepped out of her pants, Kaidan guiding her to the tub, his grip sure and secure as she stepped into the water, and sat down slowly. Alyss settled herself back against the ceramic, finding that Kaidan had placed a warm towel over the edge to act as a kind of pillow. The heat of the water soothed her tired muscles immediately, her eyes fluttering closed in bliss as she soaked away the day she'd had. The sounds around her told her Kaidan was still fussing with things, something cool against her hand bringing her out of her cozy fog. She blinked, and smiled at the tub reading desk he'd positioned over her chest, her most recent romance novel open to her bookmarked place and offering her a strawberry sunrise cocktail--the glass had been the cool sensation she'd felt against her hand.</p><p>"Lean forward." His breath tickled her ear.</p><p>When she did as she was told, Kaidan tugged her hair up into a messy high bun, not letting her lift a finger, before easing her back onto the warm towel. A satisfied sigh escaped her, as she brought her drink to her lips as Kaidan settled in on a stool behind her, his warm hands massaging her neck and shoulders. A sweet, fragrant smell filled the air as he poured some oil into the palm of his hand, Alyss relaxing under his touch, head rolling forward as she groaned at the pressure where her neck met her shoulders, his hands relaxing every overworked muscle, trying to unravel every knot and kink. Heat radiated off Kaidan, his biotics working in tandem with his hands, magical fingers pressing deep into her muscle tissue, Alyss feeling the tension slowly drain from her body--she'd been a ball of stress since becoming the human Councillor. She leaned her head back, Kaidan pressing a gentle kiss to her lips and groaning--she tasted like strawberries and he couldn't get enough.</p><p>"Kaidan…" She mumbled against his lips. "As much as I am appreciating this, I'd enjoy it more if you dropped your pants and got in here with me."</p><p>Kaidan let out a low chuckle, the order always at the tip of her tongue since their shoreleave together after defeating Saren--and he loved it. "Whatever you want; today is all about you."</p><p>Alyss smiled at him and  chugged what was left of her drink, Kaidan taking the glass from her hand and setting it out of the way, before doing the same to the reading tray and her book; things were about to get wet and she'd kill him if her book was one of them. Kaidan's hands moved to the hem of his shirt and he tugged it off over his head, Alyss biting her lower lip as her eyes raked up and down his body in appreciation. His well-toned arm and chest muscles rippled slightly as he divested himself of his pants, standing before in all his naked glory. She beckoned him closer with a crook of her finger as she scooted back in the tub, bringing her knees to her chest to make room for him. He'd barely sat down in the tub with her, water sloshing over the side, before Alyss was in his lap with her knees on either side of his hips, hands on his chest and her lips against his.</p><p>Her tongue teased the seam of his lips, his mouth opening to her and their tongues intertwining, as his hands traipsed up her sides. A husky moan fell from Kaidan's lips, as she ran her hands down his slick chest and beneath the water, seeking his rapidly growing erection, his mouth leaving hers to find her pulse point, her heartbeat fluttering under the stroke of his tongue. Gentle fingers brushed across her wet breasts, her nipples hardening as he grazed them. He cupped her breast, smoothing his palm over her erect nipple and drew small circles around it with his thumb, before rolling the sensitive bud between forefinger and thumb, tugging at it softly and making her breath hitch. Kaidan's hands caressed her stomach causing goosebumps to ripple across her skin--he knew just how to make her tremble with desire, the water overflowing onto the floor as Kaidan brought her pelvis down to meet his, fingertips digging into the soft flesh of her hips.</p><p>She gasped as she rolled her pelvis against his, feeling his response beneath her. With one fluid motion he was inside her, stretching and filling her as he guided her up and lowered her back down onto his shaft, Alyss practically weightless in the water as he bounced her up and down on his erection. She barely had time to think, before his hand glided over her thighs, and between her legs, toying with her clit as his thrusts became harder, faster and deeper--he wasn't going to last much longer. He wrapped his other arm around her waist holding her still as he thrust up, hitting just right. Kaidan bit her shoulder, tensing and stilling inside her, muscles tensing as his orgasm claimed him, her body shaking as she came right behind him, collapsing against him, wet chests rising and falling together. Alyss took a steadying breath and threaded her fingers through his dark curls, tilting his head back gently and gazing down at Kaidan from under long black lashes, as she rested her forehead against his, a smile tugging at the corners of her mouth.</p><p>Kaidan chuckled as he shook his head. "I hope you know this was never the intention. I had it all planned--a relaxing bath, a cocktail or two, dinner and your present."</p><p>"<em> You </em> are the best present I could ask for." She whispered breathily.</p><p>He pressed a brief kiss to her lips. "Happy birthday, my love."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>